How I Met Him
by Timid Espeon
Summary: Villager is a newcomer in the 4th generation of the Smash tournament, and he is homesick. He thinks he has found just the person to snap him out of his funk though... Main pairings: ToonieVilla, NessCas. Rated M for a reason, yaoi, all that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so some more ToonieVilla smut to add to the Smash Bros. fandom. Yeah, this one wasn't really inspired by anything, but more a someone. If you haven't already checked out LordLenne here on Fanfiction, he is an excellent author that writes for this and the Earthbound/Mother fandom. He mainly does NessCas, but he has other stuff too. Anyways, long story short, he inspired me to write this fanfic for you guys, so there it is. I'm going to try, keyword "try", to make this more than PWP, but I guess we will see how this turns out. Quick note, just assume that Lucas never left the mansion/already came back, because I'm not going to talk about him returning in this story. Let's get into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Yet.**

 **Warning: Descriptive masturbation scene at the end involving a minor. There is an "*" next to where it starts if you want to skip to it/skip it.**

Villager was sad when he first left his town to join the Smash tournament, homesickness twisting his gut and warping his thoughts until he was worth next to nothing in a brawl. He probably would have asked Master Hand if he could leave if it hadn't been for a certain blonde haired hyian boy. As soon as he had his first battle with Toon Link, he knew that he had found the one that could snap him out of his funk. He had looked so dreamy to him, throwing bombs, his boomerang, and shooting arrows all over the stage that they were on, Town and City, not to mention he looked like a true hero when he swung the Master Sword.

Toon Link had won, but this wasn't a surprise, as it was only Villager's first smash, and TL was a veteran. In any case, after their epic battle, TL came over to Villager to congratulate him, and that is when he noticed. Villager had the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. They were staring deep into his own azure orbs. Ever since Ness and Lucas had became a couple, he had been looking for someone to be romantically involved with. He didn't really consider guys, as he didn't think of himself as gay, but the way that Villager was gazing into his soul right now was very arousing for him. Nobody else was around, as they had all left the waiting chamber to go watch more fights, so he and Villager were alone.

"Toon Link you did great out there!" Their stares were broken as they both looked up to see a small psychic boy that was about the same age as them, with blonde hair to rival TL's, running towards them from the brawl portal. "Ness and I just finished our match."

"That is awesome Lucas!" Toon Link turned around and smiled, trying to be excited for his friend, but all he could think about was the brunette boy behind him, not the blonde in front. Lucas looked around his body to get a better view of the boy behind the hero of winds, as he had never seen him before.

"Toon Link, who is this?" Lucas timidly whispered. Villager perked up when he heard Lucas's shy whisper-yell, and grinned, flashing his teeth at him.

"Nice to meet you my name is Villager, I'm a newcomer here."

Lucas smiled brightly, his timidity gone at the first sign of Villager's amicability. "It's nice to meet you too Villager, my name is Lucas." He turned back towards the portal. "Anyways, I have to go now, because I promised to meet Ness in our room. See you guys later!" Lucas waved cheerily and warped out of the room, leaving them alone again.

Toon Link turned back to his new friend. "Do you want me to show you to your room?" Villager nodded, so they left via the portal, which teleported them into the main lobby of the vast mansion. Once there, Villager told Toon Link where Master Hand had told him to go, and was surprised to hear that it was on the 3rd floor, the same as him, Lucas, and Ness.

"Hey that is my floor!" Toon Link exclaimed. Villager smiled.

"Well, could you show me to my room now please? I'm tired from our battle." Villager even yawned to further his point. Toon Link thought that Villager had a cute yawn, but he would keep that information to himself for the time being.

"Sure let's go." They made their way over to the elevators and stepped in, TL pressing the button for the 3rd floor immediately. The elevators in the smash mansion were fast, and also virtually silent, so they got there in no time at all. Stepping out of the elevator and walking down the plush carpeted hallway, they found themselves in front of a door with a leaf emblem, and also a Triforce.

Toon Link couldn't believe it. They switched his room without telling him! At the last tournament, he shared a room with Lucas, Ness, and Popo, but this time, he would be sharing with a newcomer. Not just any newcomer though, he told himself sternly, this one was already his friend, and could maybe even be a little more.

Villager was bemused. He looked at the hylian staring at the door in front of him, but he didn't see what the problem was. "Toon Link? Is something wrong with the door or something?"

"No Villager, it is just that I didn't expect to be sharing a room with you, that is all." Toon Link turned around, a big smile on his face. "I guess we are roommates now!"

Villager blushed, but managed to stammer out "Yeah, I guess we are." Toon Link finally turned around and opened the door, and Villager was hoping that he hadn't noticed the blush that was still lighting his face up. He didn't want to make Toon Link not be his friend because he liked boys. Villager had always known that he was gay, and he didn't see what the big deal was, but he also knew that most people didn't agree with his viewpoint on his sexuality.

Toon Link wasn't aware of the war that was currently going on in his companion's head, but he was totally aware of the fact that their room looked pretty cool. One half of the room, his half he assumed, had green wallpaper with various tools and weapons all over it, while the other half had beige wallpaper with various animals on it. His half had a nice sized bed with a green bedspread with a single triforce in the middle, with pillows to match, and a large pig plushie sitting on it. Villagers bedspread was also beige, and had a single leaf emblem-the same leaf that was on their door-and a whole slew of animal plush toys.

"Wow, our room is so cool!" Villager couldn't contain his excitement once he got a full glance of their rooms layout.

"It is pretty nice." Toon Link muttered. He was starting to grow tired from the days events. "I'm ready to go to sleep, what about you Villager?"

"Yeah I'm tired as well." He reached into the dresser that was next to the wall on his side of the room and rummaged through it for a second. He found what he was looking for and grabbed his pajamas. Glancing over at Toon Link, he noticed that the hylian was already in his nightwear, a blue shirt with a white lobster on it, and orange pajama bottoms, and blushed again at how cute his new blonde friend was.

Toon Link, however was confused on the inside. He didn't know if he should go lay down on his bed and face Villager, pretending to sleep when in all reality he was trying to get a glimpse of him with just his underwear on, or to face the wall. Villager solved this problem for him by smirking at him.

"You can watch me get undressed if you want, I don't care." Toon Link blushed fiercely, wondering where the shy brunette from before had gone. Toon Link sat on the very edge of his bed, trying not to blush anymore than he already was, when Villager started taking his clothes off, beginning with his shirt. He peeled it off oh so slowly, just to tease Toon Link, as Villager new for sure now that he was interested in him, otherwise why else would he want to watch him disrobe? He finally finished taking the garment off, and Toon Link couldn't get enough of his smooth skin, his flat stomach, his decent sized pectorals, or his pink nipples, which he wanted to pinch and squeeze so badly.

Toon Link had never questioned his own sexuality more than right at this moment, as Villager continued his strip-tease, throwing his shoes and socks at a random wall. Now came the moment of truth; his bottoms were about to start coming off. Instead of taking them off slowly and seductively like he did before, he ripped them off fast, but fluently, and Toon Link couldn't hold his arousal in check anymore. His lower region started stirring once he saw the small red boxer briefs that Villager wore, and the not so small bulge that was steadily forming in between his legs. Villager smirked at him again, and turned around in a full circle so that Toon Link could see everything. His toned legs, from bottom to top, leading up to the best bottom that he had ever laid eyes on. It was so plump, yet also looked firm, and he just wanted to grab it and never let go of it.

Villager seemed to notice the state that Toon Link was in and finally decided to stop teasing his friend. He bent over, backside still facing to Toon Link, and grabbed his pajamas from the floor.

This sent Toon Link over the edge. He jumped up yelling "I need to go to the bathroom!" before running out of the room and back down the hallway. Villager looked up bewildered, wondering what had just happened. He was slightly disappointed, but also relieved that nothing had transpired. Now that his roommate was gone, he could take care of some personal business. Dropping the pajamas that he had just picked up, he laid down on his bed, and pulled down his tight red boxer briefs. With an audible moan, he started his nightly ritual, but this time, he had the images of a certain blonde hero in his mind to speed things along.

 *****Toon Link's POV*****

I really don't know what came over Villager, but it was the hottest thing I had seen since I saw Samus in a bikini. Huffing and puffing from my sprint, I shut the bathroom door, making my way to one of the open stalls and locking it soundly. I had never needed to masturbate more in my entire life. The sight of Villager's ass straining against the boxer briefs he had worn was too much for me. I had to leave before I jumped him or something. Pulling my orange bottoms down quickly, I grabbed my erect member and started stroking it at a fast pace. I also pinched my nipples, and rubbed over my other sensitive spots, trying to come quickly to release the raging hormones that were distorting my thoughts. I wasn't really thinking of anything in particular, until I randomly (or not so randomly, given what had just happened) thought of the brunette boy I had just met. He seemed so shy until we had been in the room alone together. Than a whole different boy seemed to manifest, all seductive and sure of himself. My stroking increased in pace when I remembered how his backside looked bent over in those boxer briefs, and it got to the point where I was moaning freely, not really caring who heard me, just trying to seek relief.

Images of my new friend continued to flood my mind as I wanked fearlessly. His warm chocolate eyes staring up at me, with his soft lips wrapped around my member, bobbing up and down; him on his hands and knees, moaning my name as I relentlessly pounded his ass; and lastly, the best image of them all: him laying down on his back, legs and arms wrapped around my body as I made love to him passionately, slowly thrusting in and out of his entrance, our lips meeting time and time again.

It didn't take long after that until I came messily on my stomach. I slumped forward, elbows resting on my thighs as I came down from my orgasmic high. Being a teenage boy, I had masturbated before, so this wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but I had never masturbated to the image of me pounding into another boy's behind. This scared me, as it seemed obvious now that I was at the very least bisexual. Or maybe it was just that one boy that I couldn't keep my mind off of, ever since the end of our brawl.

 **A/N: Okay so there is chapter one. There are two more chapters planned, but there might be more I dunno yet. Next chapter will be ToonieVilla smut, of course. Third chapter will contain NessCas and slight ToonieVilla smut, and after that I really don't know. I guess we will see. Shout out to LordLenne for inspiring me, thanks bro :D. Review so that I know how I did and all that other junk. Until next time.**

 **P.S.- yes that last sentence you read was a reference to LordLenne's "That One Boy". If you haven't already, I highly recommend you check it out, as it is the best NessCas work I have ever read, hands down.**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woooooohhhhh! Okay, so here is the ToonieVilla smut you all came here to see! No lengthy author's notes this time, so let's hop right into it! :D Before that actually, I have a statement. So, last chapter I kinda played around with POV's a bit, but I didn't make it clear what POV most of the chapter was in. It was switching between Villager and Toon Link pretty randomly, so we are going with it was third person, with a slight focus on a certain character. Except for Toon Link's masturbation session at the end. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Super Smash Brothers. I wonder if I wrote Sakurai a letter begging him to put ToonieVilla and NessCas in there as DLC he would. Hmmmm…**

* * *

Toon Link made his way back to his room, physically exhausted from his "fun" in the bathroom, and mentally exhausted from the current path his thoughts were taking. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, so it wasn't a surprise when he bumped into somebody. He fell harshly onto his bottom, and yelped.

"Whoa there, are you alright?" Toon Link looked up from his vantage point on the ground to see a woman wearing a robe and carrying a large yellow-colored book in her left hand. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you I was too busy reading this tome."

"It's okay." Toon Link stood up, rubbing his backside ruefully. "I wasn't paying any more attention than you were." He didn't know the woman's name, as he had never seen her before, so he assumed that she was a newcomer.

"There you are sis, I've been looking for you!" Toon Link looked up again, curse his shortness, and saw what appeared to be a male version of the woman running up to them, a red-colored book in his hand. He looked down to the blonde and said, "I'm so sorry, my sister can be clumsy sometimes, especially if she is poring over one of her tomes! Our name is both Robin, what is your name?" He extended his hand, which TL shook politely.

"My name is Toon Link, I'm a veteran from the brawl tournament. You can call me Toon."

"Well it was nice to meet you Toon, but we have to go. We have a lot of studying too do!"

The female Robin smirked at her brother, and then winked at TL. "Studying Shulk again, eh brother? My my, you seem to be developing an obsession with the young hom."

Male Robin blushed, and mumbled something that they couldn't quite hear, and walked away. Female Robin laughed, and followed after her blushing brother. Toon Link was happy to meet some new people, but they seemed kinda weird to him. I mean who is so into a book that they don't notice where they are going and run into somebody in the middle of the hallway? At any rate, Toon Link was really tired, and so he headed back to his room, absentmindedly running his hands over his backside as he went.

* * *

 **Villager's Focus (Not really a POV so yeah…)**

"Oh, Toonie!" Villager moaned softly, stroking himself fearlessly. He had been at it for about 10 minutes now, and he was desperate to cum so that he could purge the feelings he had for the boy he just met from his body. He had started off just imagining his new blonde friend as he was, staring at him with a moon-struck gaze before leaning in with his lips slightly puckered. In his fantasy, Villa had met him halfway, moaning both in the fantasy and in real life. When their lips met, Villa had started stroking his needy erection shamelessly. Things quickly progressed in the fantasy, everything from him sucking on Toon Link's dripping boyhood until his warm release flooded his mouth, to his hero bending him over his bed and taking him, while he moaned out his lover's name. At that point, he had reached his free hand down, and without any form of lubrication, started teasing the outside of his tense entrance. Quickly plunging two fingers in, knuckle deep from the very beginning, he started thrusting his fingers in and out of his tight hole, imagining that Toon Link was pounding into him relentlessly.

Naturally, Toon Link chose this moment to walk in, still exhausted from what he had done, and blinked his eyes at the darkness. "Villager are you still awake?" He whispered.

Villager, who was under his covers masturbating still, quickly withdrew his fingers from his ass, and tried to answer in a normal tone. "I was almost asleep until you came in."

Toon Link sighed, a little suspicious of the fact that his roommate was under the covers 'sleeping', but decided to let it go, as he was far too tired to investigate. "Alright well, good night Villager."

"Good night Toonie."

Toon Link smiled to himself in the darkness. He had noticed that Villager called him "Toonie" instead of "Toon Link", while Villager blushed fiercely, berating himself because he slipped up and called him by the name he had been calling him in his head. Turning over, away from the blonde that was getting him worked up, he tried to normalize his breathing so that he could sleep.

Toon Link listened to the sounds of his friend's soft breathing, and still smiling, turned over and attempted to go to sleep himself.

* * *

 **Time Skip to next morning**

Lucas was dreaming about something that he would never remember when he woke up (A/N: I have these sort of dreams all the time, the sort of thing that is so weird and fucked up that it can only be a dream, and I promptly forget about it upon waking.) when he felt someone brushing his shoulder, attempting to rouse him. Blinking his eyes and yawning cutely, he looked up blearily at his boyfriend.

"Good morning Lucas," Ness kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Do you want to go wake up Toon Link and his new friend that you told me about?"

Lucas grinned. "Absolutely, let's go!" He jumped out of bed, getting dressed once Ness left the room. Even though they were lovers, and had seen each other naked before numerous times, there was still a part of Lucas that was shy about being unclothed around other people. It was this sweet innocence and timidity that Ness had grown to love him for, as it made him himself, and he respected that. Lucas finished dressing in his usual yellow shirt with red stripes and blue shorts, and walked out of their shared bedroom eagerly. He had told Ness yesterday what little he knew about Toon Link's brunette friend, and he couldn't wait to be there when Ness finally met him. He wanted to be there for a simple reason: he wanted Ness's opinion on something. You see, he thinks that Villager likes Toon Link, and wanted Ness to confirm or deny this, as he knew that his raven haired paramour was more sensitive to things of an amorous nature. Ever since he and Ness had got together, Toon Link was still their best friend, but there was a clear distance that he kept himself from them, and Ness believed that it was because Toon Link was saddened by the fact that he and Lucas had each other, but he had nobody to love in the way that they loved each other.

To put it bluntly, Toon Link was looking for someone to make love to, someone that he could devote his time, energy, and endeavors towards. He needed a romantic partner.

Lucas didn't know for sure that TL was gay, but Ness thought that he was, so he trusted him on this, just like he did with everything else. Toon Link had shown no interest in one of their other friends, a boy named Popo, before he left the tournament, but Ness said this was because Popo was not Toon Link's type. Ness said that "Toon Link needs somebody that he can protect and take care of, someone that he can stand up for and defend with his life. Someone like you Lucas." Lucas had not taken offense to that statement because it was true. Ness did all those things that he just said and more. Ness had always been there for him, ever since he joined the Brawl tournament, making sure that he never got lost inside the vast mansion, standing up for him when someone felt the need to try to bully him, even a few times staying by his side all day when he was sick, or just not feeling well in general. Ness was the light of his life, his savior, his everything. He would die for him, and he was sure that Ness felt the same way. In other words, Lucas loved Ness, Ness loved him back, so it was no surprise that the two psychic boys found acceptance and love in each other's arms.

Lucas couldn't really blame TL for wanting someone like that in his life, which was another reason why he was so eager to be there to witness what Ness had in mind. He hurried his footsteps, practically running down the hallway at this point. He finally found himself in front of their door, a leaf symbol next to a different triforce than Toon Link had last time adorning the hardwood surface. This triforce had four swords underneath it, and seemed to be in a different art style than the last one (think cel-shaded, just like Wind Waker). This new art style appealed to Lucas, as he found the brighter image more pleasing to his eyes than the harsher shading of the previous logo.

Lucas was still admiring the door when Ness ran up, huffing and puffing. Lucas turned around at the sound of familiar breathing and jumped when he saw Ness. "Ness what are you doing I thought that you were already in the room!"

Ness smiled at Lucas. "Well, I made a detour to the bathroom on the way here, and I ran to try and catch up with you." He replied, still a little bit breathless. Shrugging off his momentary exhaustion, he pulled his blonde into a chaste kiss. Lucas blushed shyly, but returned it, arms moving up, and then settling on the sable haired boy's shoulders.

Their kiss was abruptly ended by the door in front of them opening. A brunette boy was smiling at them kindly. They broke apart, blush evident on both of their faces.

"Well hi there Lucas. I'm guessing this is Ness." Villager smiled wider.

"Hello." Lucas was even more shy than usual, after what Villager had just caught them doing. He turned to Ness. "This is Villager, a newcomer and Toon Links new roommate."

Ness stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the tournament Villager. My name is Ness. I look forward to fighting you in the future." Villager ignored the hand offered to him, and embraced Ness as a greeting. Lucas almost glared, but then he realized that Villager wasn't making a move on his boyfriend, he was just greeting him. He wasn't used to seeing boys hug each other at the first meeting, as that was usually how a guy would greet a girl, but he accepted it as a quirk of Villager's personality and let it slide. Just this once.

Villager was no stranger to jealousy, and quickly let his new friend go so that Lucas wouldn't think that he was interested in him. Although the taller boy was attractive, and probably had an excellent body hiding under those clothes of his, since yesterday he had eyes for only one boy, who was currently still asleep in their bedroom.

"Is TL awake yet?" Ness asked him.

Snapping out of trance, Villager shook his head. "No he is still asleep. I was getting hungry and didn't want to wake him up to ask him where I was supposed to go eat at, so I decided to find it on my own."

Ness laughed. "Well good thing we showed up, we will gladly show you to the cafeteria. Come on!" Ness turned around, dragging Lucas with him in the direction of the cafeteria where all the smashers took meals together. This worked out perfectly, he thought to himself, as they were walking at a brisk pace to the meal hall, Villager is with us and Toon Link isn't. It is time to go in for the kill. Ness was tired of this mopey, sad Toon Link that they had been dealing with for the past few months. He wanted his old best friend back. The one that was always happy, always wanting to go on the next adventure, always annoying the hell out of everybody except his friends. The Toon Link that he could play baseball with, or soccer, or do almost anything with. The sky was truly the limit with the old Toon Link, but he has been depressed for a while now, and Ness planned to snap him out of it.

They arrived at the cafeteria after a few minutes of walking at that pace, and quickly made their way to their usual table. Lucas was looking around, trying to get a glimpse of the other newcomers that were bound to be here. He had already met Villager, but he wanted to see the rest of them. He spotted another robot, a dog with a duck on its back, as well as a dude with green boxing gloves on, all placing their orders at the counter.

Ness sat down, taking Lucas with him, and noticed for the first time that electronic menus that were sitting in front of every chair. "What is this?" He questioned. He glanced down at the menu. They had steak, so he ordered that, pressing the button on the electronic menu.

Immediately, Steak shot up from a slot under the table, appearing in front of him complete with a fork and knife. This new dining was cool!

Lucas ordered himself his usual omelet, while Villager pondered the choices for a moment before ordering a fruit salad.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Ness abruptly broke it. "So Villager I just have to ask, are you gay? Because you seemed oddly at ease with Luke and I's relationship, and I was just wondering why. No offense of course."

Villager blushed a little, but ultimately smiled. "Yeah." He conceded. "I'm gay. I have been for as long as I can remember."

Ness grinned toothily, while Lucas smiled lightly, it seemed like so far, Ness's plan was working. "What do you think of Toon Link?" Ness asked next.

Lucas choked a little on his omelet. Ness was really going for it aggressively today. There was no way that this was going to work, or at least, in his mind he couldn't see it happening.

"I think that he is cute, funny, and has a nice body. I would love to be his boyfriend."

Lucas choked again at Villager's forthrightness. It seemed like he had no shame, and the way he held nothing back made Lucas believe everything he said. Still, with him being naturally shy as he was he couldn't' really comprehend how somebody could be so…shameless with everything. Some stuff should just be left unsaid. But to Villager it seemed, nothing should be left out.

Ness smiled even brighter if that was possible. "Well how about I try to hook you two up?"

Villager was interested. "Go on."

"Okay here is the deal. I'm going to try to see if he is into you as much as you are into him. If he is, then you two will be happy with each other and Toon Link won't be so depressed anymore."

Villager was shocked. "He didn't seem so depressed yesterday."

"That is because he hides it well. To the new guys anyways. If you saw how he was before, you would understand that how he is now doesn't even compare." Ness looked over at Lucas lovingly. "He has been like this for a while now, and we think it is because he wants somebody to love. I think you could be that person."

"Well what is in it for you?" As nice as Villager was, he really wanted to know what price he would have to pay to have his hero truly be his.

"Nothing. Except the fact that we can have our best friend back."

"Fair enough. Very well, do what you will." Villager became oddly formal. "I think I'm going to go take a shower now."

He left Lucas and Ness sitting at their table, and ran out of the cafeteria. Ness thought to himself quickly, made his decision, and said "See ya later Luke!" and ran out of the hall, seemingly after the young mayor. Lucas just waved farewell and shook his head, already being used to Ness's antics. He had an idea of what he was up to, and he blushed, imagining what might be about to go down in one of the mansion's many showers.

* * *

 **Toon Link's Focus (Again not a POV, I really want to know what to call this. .)**

Toon Link woke up to the sound of banging on his door. "Toon Link wake up! This is very important man!" Recognizing the voice, he got up and made his way to the entrance of his room to stop the loud noises.

"Do you have any idea what ungodly hour it is?" He was still irritated at being woken up. Ness knew that he liked to sleep late.

"Bro, it is 11 o'clock in the morning." Ness knew that TL liked to sleep late, but he also liked to mess with his blonde friend. Plus, this time it was really something important.

"This better be good." Toon Link was unamused.

"How is this for good. So I just found out that the cute brunette newcomer-who just so happens to be your roommate-is interested in you. He is currently taking a shower, doing Palutena knows what to himself, probably to thoughts of you. What are you going to do about this?"

Toon Link's jaw dropped. Villager was masturbating in the shower to thoughts of him? Why didn't Ness say so sooner? "Thanks man!" He truly grinned, not the fake one he had been giving as of late no, this one was all teeth and gums and brightness and gleaming eyes. He zoomed down the hallway, his mind stuck on that one boy, and what was about to happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm sure ya'll officially hate me now. A cliffhanger in only the second chapter? Let me explain. As much as I wanted to put smut in this chapter (actual smut, not just a small masturbation scene) it just wasn't going to happen due to what I had planned. Also, this was supposed to be released yesterday on Valentine's Day, but here it is today. Happy slightly late Valentine's Day my friends! I hope yours was as good as mine was. Anyway, expect chapter 3 (and the first real sex scene) soon. It is pretty clear where this is going, and I have never written shower sex before, so this oughta be fun. I apologize in advance if it sucks lol.**

 **I'm going to start a section called "Review Replies" where I reply to you guy's and gal's reviews. This was inspired by another author on this site named Paradigm of Writing. He is a beast, and if you haven't checked him out yet, I urge you to do so. He was actually part of the motivation I had for writing this chapter, so thanks man!**

 **Review Replies :D**

 **Guest(Mother-sins)- I'm glad that you thought that it was great. Also glad that you joined me in ToonieVilla shipping hell xD.**

 **And that is all for this chapter. See you guys for the next chapter of How I Met Him. Oh, the title will probably be changing soon, so stay tuned for more. Be sure to review so that I know what you guys are thinking of each chapter.**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


	3. Chapter 3

**Villager's POV**

"Toonie! Toonie!" Villager moaned his crush's name freely, head tilted back to smack against the cool tile wall of the shower. He had came up here to get clean for the day, but he couldn't help the thoughts of his cross that riddled the passageways of his mind, that had decided that now was the time to make themselves known.

To put it in heavier terms, as soon as he entered the huge public bathroom on the third floor, thoughts of Toon Link bending him over the granite counter, pounding into him furiously instantly horned him up.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Villager couldn't control himself. Toon Link was just so attractive to him. His blonde hair styled so that his bangs poked out from underneath the green hat he always wore with his hero's clothes. He wasn't too tall, but just tall enough. Eyes that were shaped much like a cat's were, pupils a charcoal black until viewed from a close distance, such as the distance they had been apart when they had almost kissed inside of the waiting area, than they were a vivid electric blue. And last but not least, from what he knew of him, he was a kind person. This was a very attractive trait indeed.

Thinking all these thoughts of Toon Link was putting him at his breaking point, and he sped up his hand movements, trying to seek release, as the hot cascade from the shower poured down relentlessly.

* * *

 **Toon Link's POV**

Toon Link raced through the halls of the smash mansion, trying to find his way to the large public bathroom on his floor, before Villager ended his session. He didn't really know what he was going to find once he arrived there, but he had a feeling that he would enjoy it. It had finally came time to confess and consequently admit to, the fact that not only did he have feelings for another guy, but that 'other guy' just happened to be his cute brunette roommate. He had his suspicions about the little mayor's sexuality, and was hoping that they would be confirmed true in just a few moments. I mean, he reasoned with himself, if Villager didn't play for his team, why had he given him that little tease last night? It simply didn't make sense for him to do that if he wasn't inclined towards his own gender.

Thankfully, he didn't run into anybody this time, although he wouldn't have even been surprised. He came to a screeching halt at the door that he wanted to enter, and opened it like he would have opened the door of an unknown dungeon. But this time, instead of looking for one of the Goddesses' Pearls, or restoring the power to his Master Sword, he had a different kind of treasure in mind.

Steam poured from underneath the door leading to the bathing section of the bathroom, the thick clouds almost seeming like cotton candy in the moist air. He fought his way through the vapor and opened yet another door.

He couldn't have been happier at what he had found.

His crush, head thrown back and moaning, deep into the throes of ecstasy, moaning **his** name, as he stroked his cock at a frantic pace.

Toon Link smirked, but also started to feel the beginnings of arousal creep into his lower half. He took a moment to admire Villager, much like a lion would hungrily savor a gazelle, before going in for the kill. Villager's body looked so much more sexy when water was running down it, and in this case, water was pouring down at an alarming rate. His stomach didn't quite have the definition that his own had, but it was still flat and looked extremely soft. His chest was also not as defined as his own was, and this set the tone for the rest of his body. Toon Link finally let his gaze linger over his crush's lower half. His turgid erection was being stroked by a slender hand, and looked to be of a decent caliber, a lot bigger than he had thought it was. His legs were smooth and hairless, and were surprisingly well-toned, considering the rest of his body.

Toon Link finally couldn't take it any longer, his arousal reaching its peak, and stepped forward into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Villager's POV**

Villager's eyes were still shut tight, living his fantasy, so he didn't notice the object of his internal musings step into the shower with him. It came as no surprise, therefore, when he felt a hand that was not his own halt his movements.

His eyes flew open and he got ready to scream for help, when he was met with the sight of Toon Link, naked as the day he was born, in front of him, fully aroused.

He smiled, but also whimpered slightly, as he really couldn't help it. Who would have expected the person that they were just fantasizing about to materialize right in front of them?

"Hey Villa," Toon Link whispered seductively, his hand still on Villager's which was on his straining hardness. "How about I help you out with this?" He nodded desperately, not wanting to miss out on this opportunity. Who knew when this would happen again?

Toon Link wasted no time, moving forward so that their bodies were touching, and began kissing his Villa, all lips at first, but quickly progressing to full tongue after a little time had passed. Toon Link began to thrust his hips, grinding his larger erection against Villager's own, frotting against him slowly.

Villager couldn't take much more of this, they weren't really even having sex yet, but this was amazing! His moans continued to stream out unbridled, while he matched the rhythm of Toon Link's hips, creating friction that both of them could enjoy.

Toon Link was slowly losing his mind. Villager's cute moans, the feeling of their boyhoods throbbing and frotting against each other was just too much to handle all at once. They weren't even really having sex yet, but if this foreplay was any indication, them actually doing it was going to be amazing.

TL picked up the pace, rutting against his newfound lover with unparalleled vigor, just trying to seek release at this point. Villager matched his tempo thrust for thrust, grind for grind, and moaned even louder in response. The small hylian grabbed two handfuls of Villager's backside and began massaging the globes. Villager arched his back at this and thrust even faster, if it were possible.

Seeing that his paramour was enjoying this situation, TL rubbed his entrance with just one finger.

That was enough for Villager. Screaming his lover's name, he came in furious bursts, drenching both of them in his liquid love. Toon Link couldn't hang on much longer, after feeling his lover's entrance pulsate and clench around his finger, and seeing him cum in ecstasy because of what he did to him. He spilled his seed all over their already wet bodies, slumping down a little bit, as his knees were shaking from the power of his orgasm.

"Toonie, why?" Villager asked. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy that, it was just that he had no idea Toon Link felt the same way about him, especially to this extent.

"Because, I realized something last night Villa," Toon Link answered him, whispering due to exhaustion. "I have had a crush on you ever since I first saw you. Ness told me what you were doing in here, so I came to the conclusion that you liked me back, and decided to do something about it."

"Ah, that is really sweet of you actually Toonie." Villager blushed at his lover's sweetness.

"And I was really horny," Toon Link said honestly.

"And that kinda ruined the moment." Villager deadpanned, no longer blushing. Toon Link's ears drooped, thinking that he displeased his crush. Villager laughed, and Toon smiled again. "It is okay Toonie."

"Thank you Villa."

"Do you want to actually take a shower now? We are kinda dirty…"

"Oh yeah! Of course! Let's do this!" Toon Link yelled enthusiastically, holding up an invisible sword as he said it.

Villager giggled, "You are such a dork Toonie."

Toon Link smiled. "Yeah, but now I'm your dork."

* * *

 **Ness's POV**

Ness closed his laptop, and glanced sideways to his boyfriend. "What did you think of that Luke?"

Lucas was blushing deeply, aroused at what he had just witnessed. "It was great. Hey Ness?"

"Yeah?" Ness wondered what Lucas wanted now.

"Can we take a shower together sometime?" Lucas was embarrassed by what he just said, but at the same time, he wanted to get that request out there, so he had to do it.

"Sure we can Luke, anytime you want to."

Now that that was out of the way, there was a more pressing matter at hand- their arousal. Lucas could see Ness's hard on from where he was sitting, so he decided that for once, he was going to take initiative. He stood up quickly, and ignoring his lover's questioning look, walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and started rubbing his erection through his shorts.

"Ahhh, Luke what are you doing?" Ness was surprised that Lucas would be the one to make the first move, as it was truly out of character for him.

"Handling our 'problems', lay back for me Ness." Lucas smiled seductively at his boyfriend before slowly stripping his clothes off.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god I'm so evil. I decided to stop there before this got too out of hand. But ToonieVilla smut! I love those two so much, it is ridiculous. Shout outs to Paradigm of Writing for inspiration on the shower scene, and also for messaging me while I was typing this. He kept me entertained and motivated. Thanks bro! Anyway, I am sorry that took so long for me to come out with, but I am a very busy man, so there it is. Stay tuned for more, and remember to review! I won't know how I did unless you guys tell me. On to Review Replies!**

* * *

 **Mother-sins: Yes Villager is totes a cutie patoot! And I will definitely save you a seat next to me in ToonieVilla shipping hell :].**

 **Paradigm of Writing- Try to control your nosebleeds! I don't want you to make a mess all over your computer/phone/tablet/3ds/whateva you use to read this. That would be a damn shame. I'm glad that I'm one of your favorites at the moment, although I don't see why. Thanks for reviewing :].**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love Paradigm of Writing so much! Not as much as his boyfriend, AuPalladium does, but still a lot. He was the inspiration for this little NessCas smut scene, even though I didn't use mine and his ideas for this one. He still kept me entertained and motivated while I was writing it, so thanks man! Anyways, this is me, trying my hand at top!Lucas, and bottom!Ness. Let's see how it goes.**

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

* * *

Lucas really didn't know what had came over him, but after watching that video, he had a sudden urge to make Ness feel really good, like how Toon Link had done for Villager. He had never before ventured into this territory, so the world of topping was an uncharted wonderland, and he was ready to eagerly explore it.

"Hey Ness, would it be okay if I topped for tonight?" Lucas asked, both hands on the bottom hem of his t-shirt, about to remove it, but hesitating.

Ness didn't really know how to respond to that. He couldn't lie, the idea of Lucas topping him had occurred to him before, but given Lucas's shy nature, he didn't want to bring up the issue to him. He also wondered what it would feel like to be the one receiving the love, not giving the love, for once. He loved and trusted his boyfriend enough that he wanted him to be the first to ever take him.

Ness nodded, but didn't say anything, eager to see how this was going to play out.

Lucas began by yanking his shirt off quickly, instead of slowly like Ness expected. He quickly removed his shorts as well, leaving him in his cute white briefs. Ness moaned at just the sight of his lover's body, as it was simply perfect, at least in his eyes. He didn't really have much muscle definition, but that was what made him so appealing. His body was smooth and innocent, not bold and defined by masculinity, and the raven haired boy couldn't get enough of it.

Lucas enjoyed the sound of Ness's moans, giving him a moment to admire his body, before moving back to the bed. He hesitantly moved in to kiss his boyfriend, and Ness accepted it, moving his lips with his lover's in a familiar rhythm. Lucas was quick to do as Ness usually did to him, and invade his mouth with his tongue, finding his wet appendage and wrestling with it. Ness allowed Lucas to dominate his mouth, and relished in the feeling of submitting to the one he loved more than any other.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Ness's waist, while Ness's arms found their way to the blonde's neck, and the kiss deepened even further. Both of the psychic boys were used to this action, the only thing new so far was the reversal of roles that had occurred.

Ness was the first to pull away, as he was eager to begin the main course. "Are you ready Lucas?"

"Yeah, but this is my first time doing this, so don't expect much."

"Nonsense, you will do just fine, I have full faith in you. Just make sure you ready me up first." Lucas nodded, not as eager to begin the next portion of their lovemaking. He didn't necessarily have to give Ness a rim job, but as Ness always did it to him, he wanted to return the favor. He had already asked Ness if it tasted weird, and Ness had replied "As long as it is clean, it tastes a little saltier than your normal skin." but he still wasn't sure.

Ness got on all fours, ready to be rimmed for the first time. Lucas had told him, blushing heavily, that it felt really good, so he wanted to try out this new sensation for himself.

Lucas looked at the offering before him. His boyfriend, legs spread just enough for him to see his rosy hole, that looked pretty clean. He moved in slowly, not ready to just go for broke. Ness swayed his hips a little bit, trying to get Lucas to hurry up. He was already aroused by the sight of his boyfriend, so he wanted to get this show on the road.

Lucas grabbed his lover's hips with both hands and licked a long stripe, from the top of Ness's butt crack to the bottom, ending at his perineum. The taste wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, it just tasted like salty skin really, but he continued, repeating the motion again.

Ness didn't know what he expected, but what he did not expect was that getting his ass licked would feel this great. He moaned for the first time of the night, and moved his butt back against Lucas's face, trying to get him to stick his tongue inside of him. Lucas finally stuck his tongue in, and the flavor intensified. It was kinda hard to describe, but it just tasted like Ness, in his rawest, most primal way. He thrusted his tongue in and out a few times, before removing it to again lick all around the hole, to lube it up nicely.

Ness loved the feeling of Lucas's slimy appendage wiggling inside of him. It didn't really hurt, and only felt good. But, he wanted his dick inside of him, not just his tongue.

"I think that is enough Luke. Put the lube on and stick it in already!" Ness moaned.

"Okay." Lucas lubed up his throbbing erection, and began to slowly glide it in. Lucas gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Ness's wet insides.

Ness on the other hand, found it hard to relax. Lucas's member was a lot more solid than his tongue, and bigger. His eyes watered and he wanted to cry out, but he knew that if he did, Lucas would stop, and end this session. He didn't want that, as judging by the low grunts that Lucas was giving off, he was clearly enjoying this. So he endured the pain, for the one he loved so much.

Lucas, however, had no intention of stopping. Not until he had came at least. He started thrusting quickly, hands moving up to grip onto Ness's hips roughly.

"Hey Luke, I'm not adjusted yet slow down!" Ness frantically tried to get adjusted to Lucas being inside of him, but he found it difficult, as the blonde was moving in and out at a very fast pace, his hips slapping harshly against his butt cheeks, making them redden.

Lucas continued his pounding, but he wanted to switch it up a bit. He let off one of his hands from Ness's hips to grasp a handful of the sable hued locks in front of him. Ness's eyes widened, as pain shot through his scalp when Lucas pulled his hair. Who ever knew that Lucas would ever be this rough with him?

Lucas's grunts reached a fever pitch, as he thrusted even faster than before, almost about to cum. He wasn't even concerned for his partner at this point, the tightness gripping his cock was too much, he just wanted to release.

Ness's moans continued out unrestrained, as he reached a hand between his own legs to deal with his arousal. He was beginning to enjoy getting roughly fucked by Lucas, and he found it a major turn-on that his shy, innocent uke could be an extremely dominant seme when he wanted to be. This promised better lovemaking sessions in the future.

With a guttural roar, Lucas came first, flooding Ness's tunnel with his hot love. The feeling of being filled with Lucas's essence setting Ness off as well. He splattered their sheets with his own juices, and moaned his loudest yet.

They both held their positions, silently agreeing not to move until they were both fully satisfied. Lucas collapsed onto Ness's back, Ness's legs buckling as well.

"Ness?" Shy Lucas was back, as he was sorry for what his lust-addled brain had even thought to do, much less what he had actually done. Ness had never been that rough with him, and so he didn't really know how Ness was going to react to it.

"Yeah Luke?" Ness winced in pain, as Lucas slipped out of him. Damn, Lucas had really torn him up? He wondered what had came over his normally submissive blonde.

"Sorry for being rough. I couldn't really control myself." Lucas had tears in his eyes, genuinely remorseful for what he had done. Ness saw the tears and hastened to set the record straight.

"Hey don't cry Lucas! I loved it! Anything that I do with you will be amazing no matter what!" Ness tried to comfort his once-again uke, who had begun to cry into his shoulder. He patted the bushy blonde hair, putting their foreheads together and transmitting all of the feelings of love and admiration he had for him through their psychic link.

This is what calmed Lucas down. The confirmation that Ness had enjoyed it, that he hadn't hurt him, and that he still loved and trusted him. "Thank you Ness."

"You don't have to thank me Lucas. Let's go to sleep hmm?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Lucas snuggled into Ness's shoulder and fell asleep almost immediately, a huge smile on his face. The dynamics of their relationship at its heart was still the same, but now their sex life could be slightly different.

* * *

 **Villager's POV**

* * *

Villager woke up warmer than he normally would. He tried to get out of bed to start his day, but found that he couldn't as his roommate's arms were wrapped tightly around him. Finding himself in bed with Toon Link, Villager remembered the events of the shower yesterday afternoon and blushed. He had Toon Link hadn't really had sex, but it had felt amazing regardless, and had proved to him beyond a shadow of a doubt that his blonde crush was into him.

Toon Link woke up a few minutes after Villager, and glanced down at his cute mayor with a smile on his face. He considered Villager to be his boyfriend now, and wanted to know if Villa felt the same way.

"Hey Villa, you awake?" Toon Link released Villager from his arms.

"Yeah Toonie. What's up?" Villager yawned cutely, and turned around to face TL.

The small hylian blushed, but continued nonetheless. "Hey, are we like, boyfriends now? I mean," seeing Villa's poker face, he faltered and blushed harder. "It is okay if you don't want to be my boyfriend, it is just, I really want to be yours and, I really like you Villa." Toon Link waited for what felt like an eternity for Villa's answer.

Villager leaned in and kissed Toon Link softly, causing the latter to blush again.

"I'm guessing that is a yes?" Toon Link wanted to make sure.

"Yes Toonie, I would love to be your boyfriend! Now let's go grab breakfast before we have to do our fights for the day." Villa got out of bed, wearing only his cute red boxer briefs, and Toon Link couldn't help but stare and drool. "You know Toonie, staring is rude."

Toon Link slapped his cheeks and stood up, face once again a furious crimson. He went to his own side of the room and changed into his violet tunic.

They walked down to breakfast together, hand in hand, and upon entering the mess hall, immediately were waved down by two PSI boys.

"Hey Toon Link! Villager! Over here!" The boys yelled to get their attention. Toon Link smiled his genuine smile again, and pulled Villager along with him to meet their friends.

"Hey guys! How is it going!" Toon Link was way more excited than he had been for the past few months. Ness exchanged a look with Lucas, and smiled brightly. It looked like his mission was accomplished.

"It is going great Toon Link!" Lucas was all smiles, as he realized they had the old Toon Link back. "Ness and I had a lot of fun last night!" He blushed due to the implications of that statement.

"Oh yeah?" Toon Link grinned. Judging by what he had said, and his blush, TL could easily surmise what kind of "fun" the two had had. But he decided to torture Lucas a little bit, just like old times. "What kind of fun?"

Lucas blushed a pretty pink hue, but Ness answered for him. "Lucas topped me last night."

Toon Link was astonished. "You let Lucas top?" He could hardly believe it.

"Well, just because Ness seems like the easy choice for top in their relationship, doesn't mean he has to do it all the time." Villager piped in.

"Too true. I mean, you should have seen Lucas in action last night! He was so-" Ness tried to tell them about their session, but Lucas covered his mouth with his hand.

"They don't need to know all the details Ness." Lucas was still blushing.

"Well what do you guys want to do today?" Ness asked the group.

"I was thinking we could cause some mischief, just like we used to do when Popo was here." Toon Link rubbed his hands together.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas agreed readily, eager for the change of subject.

"Let's do it!" All four of the smash kids raised their fists in the air, ignoring the looks of the people around them.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, that seems like a great place to end…that chapter. This fic isn't done. However, we are getting close. Toon Link and Villager still need to have their actual sex scene, so that will be coming up. Writing this has been a blast, and again, thanks to Paradigm of Writing. He is a wonderful human being. :p**

 **Review Replies:**

Guest(Mother-sins)- So if I were to make an actual train to ToonieVilla shipping hell, would you board it? Or would a boat be more appropriate? :PPP

Paradigm of Writing- You are amazing at everything. And the conversations we have. Holy shit. I love them so much. You are just awesome D:

 **And that will do it for this week. Stay tuned for the next update.**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


	5. Chapter 5

**Villager's POV**

* * *

"That was so fun Toonie! I can't believe Bowser fell for that!" Villager was reclining in one of their bean bag chairs back in their room. They had retired there after finishing their prank on Bowser, which involved luring him into an empty hallway, than dumping pink paint all over his shell. Childish, but effective. Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings chased them all throughout the mansion, but were never able to catch them.

Lucas smiled brightly. "That really was fun Toon, great idea."

Ness even joined in on the praise. "Way to go TL." He raised his arms above his head, "After all that pranking, I'm kinda tired. Lucas, are you ready to go to bed?"

Lucas blushed, knowing that sleeping wouldn't be all they would be doing. "Yep. See you guys later!" Lucas and Ness let themselves out, waving goodbye to their friends.

Toon Link smirked once they left. He glanced over at Villa, who was changing into his pajamas. "Hey Villa, do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Villager laughed. "What kind of question is that? Of course I want to sleep with you!" He blushed after he said that, just now catching onto the full meaning of his statement. "Oh, you mean…"

"If that is okay with you." The small hylian didn't really want to push him into doing something that he was uncomfortable with. He preferred his Villa willing.

"Oh, that is more than okay." Villa produced a smirk of his own. "I guess I won't be needing these then." He took off his pajama pants slowly, then threw them into Toon's face. TL brushed them aside, revealing the deep blush that had settled onto his face.

"You can't just strip like that Villa!" TL was still blushing madly.

"Why not? Am I too arousing for you? Am I making you think of the many things you want to do to me, hmm?" Villager took his shirt off too, and threw that where TL had put his pajama bottoms. He put his hands behind his head and wiggled his hips, jutting them out slightly so that his partner couldn't miss his half-formed arousal bulging the front of his red boxer briefs.

Toon Link noticed his paramours state of arousal, and couldn't help but blush deeper. His breathing picked up, heavier and faster breaths making their way out of his mouth. Why did Villager affect him this deeply? He knew that he was physically attracted to the boy, but that could only go so far. Physical attraction alone wouldn't produce the warm, fuzzy sort of feeling that settled deep in his chest. You could be attracted to somebody without having that. Clearly, there was something more going on here.

"Toon Link, are you okay? Did I overstep it? I'm sorry! I'll just lay down then." Villager broke character. Tears built up into his eyes, threatening to spill over his cheeks, when he saw that his hero still hadn't responded.

"What?" TL broke out of his trance. He shook his head. "No, Villa, it isn't you. Or, actually, it is you. It is about what you do to me. Just the sight of you lig hts a fire in my chest that can't be doused. I love you Villager, so much that it scares me." He looked deep into his Villa's eyes, cerulean meeting soft chocolate brown orbs.

The tears that had been forming in Villager's eyes did spill over now, but not because he thought that Toon was disappointed in him. The sweetness of his words had caused that reaction. "I love you too Toonie! I've never been in love with anyone else before, so I wasn't sure what it was at first, but what you just described is exactly how I feel about you!"

The hero of winds smiled, and patted the space next to him on his bed. "Well, now that that is settled, are you ready to go to sleep? We don't have to do anything else but cuddle tonight if you don't want to."

"Oh, but I do want to do more than cuddle." Villager looked back at him seductively, wiggling his hips again. He sashayed over to their bed, making sure that TL noticed how turned on he was, and finally sat down on top of it. He leaned forward daringly, and met his lover's lips with his own.

Toon Link moaned at this new experience, and tried his best to submit to his partner's desires. He didn't feel like he was the bottom of their relationship, but judging by the conversation that they had earlier with the PSI duo, he assumed that Villager wanted to try top. Honestly, he found that was more than okay with him. He loved and trusted his partner so much that he would do anything for him. If he wanted to top, then he would top. End of story.

Villager was surprised at how easily his hero was submitting to him, but didn't question it. He just rolled with it, licking the bottom lip of the blonde to signal that he wanted to enter. TL opened his mouth up obligingly, and Villager eagerly stuck his tongue in the gap. Now, he could taste the inside of his lover's mouth, and as he rubbed his tongue against his boyfriends, he found that he really enjoyed the taste of his mouth. Moaning himself a little bit, he deepened the kiss even further, tugging at the hylian's tunic. TL got the message, and broke their kiss briefly to shrug it off of his shoulders. Now that they were both topless, Villager started biting and sucking at a spot on his Toonie's neck, to show that world that he was his. TL moaned even louder, as he could literally feel the love mark forming. He briefly panicked, but then relaxed. He didn't really mind everybody knowing what they were doing. If Villager was okay with it, than he really had no reason to fuss about it.

The small mayor began trailing kisses down the hero's neck, until he got to a small pink nipple. He immediately licked and sucked the bud until it was raised. Toon Link wondered if his moans were just going to continue like this, and thought to himself that if Villa continued his ministrations like he was doing, then yeah, his moans would continue unabated. He wrapped his arms around Villa's back, rubbing softly at it. Villager left his nipples alone, and proceeded his quest to get to the lower half of his lover's body. He stopped at the hem of the tights that TL was still wearing.

"Do it." Toon Link encouraged Villager, even lifting his hips up a little bit so that he could take them off easier. Villa obliged, making sure to rub against his hard-on while removing his final garment. Toon Link hissed at the friction this caused, but began to moan again when Villager took his rod into his hand, stroking it twice before putting just the tip into his mouth. He sucked at it like a straw, and licked all around what little was in his mouth. He loved the plain taste of Toon Link's penis. He took a little more in, beginning to move up and down the shaft, sealing his lips.

"Ahhh, Villa, it feels so good!" TL couldn't help himself. He had to praise Villager for what he was doing. "Faster Villa!"

Villager needed no further encouragement, and bobbed his head up and down even faster, taking it all the way to the base. He could feel TL's blonde pubes, or what little he did have, tickling his nose, but he didn't care. In fact, it only egged him on further. He loved the musky smell of his lover.

Toon Link gripped the back of Villager's head and thrusted into his mouth once. Villa stopped bobbing and looked up at him, his member still in his mouth. Toon Link smirked, and thrusted another time, making him take more this go around. Villager didn't even choke as his dick entered his throat.

Toon Link's eyes widened as he realized that he had no gag reflex. He started face fucking him, making him take his arousal all the way to the base, before pulling back, and thrusting once more. Villager hummed deeply, causing his lover's shaft to vibrate. He actually enjoyed this more than earlier. He liked it a little rough.

This type of rough oral sex never lasted long, especially when it was for the first time. Therefore, it came as no surprise to Villager when Toon Link moaned his loudest yet. "Villa, I'm about to cum baby!" He thrusted once more, his deepest yet, and Villager felt his nose actually press into his pubes, before the arrival of a warm liquid in his mouth canceled out all other feelings. He did his best to swallow the white stream, and was successful for the most part. A little bit dribbled out onto his cheeks, but he got most of it.

Toon Link released Villager's head, and extracted his cock from his mouth with a wet popping sound. Villager took one finger, wiped up the leftover semen on his cheeks, held it up to make sure that his paramour could see it, then inserted that finger into his mouth.

Toon Link blushed deeply, and got hard again at the erotic sight. "Villa…"

Villager inserted his fingers into the blonde's mouth, commanding him "suck." Toon Link looked wide-eyed at his lover before doing as he bid, and suckling his fingers. After they were nice and wet, Villager took them out of his mouth, and told Toon Link to flip over. He did so with trepidation. Was this going to hurt?

"Are you ready Toonie? I promise to be gentle." Villa tried to sooth his partner, rubbing his entrance in small circles with his wet fingers.

"Yeah. Go ahead Villa, I trust you." Toon Link winced as Villager inserted his first finger, thrusting it in and out softly. It didn't hurt yet, it just felt really weird. He had never experimented with himself down there, so he was really tight. Villager moaned at the feeling of his lover's entrance sucking in his finger. He progressed to two fingers, scissoring them so that he could stretch the tight hole. Toon Link moaned at the feeling of two fingers stretching him, and winced in pain for the first time, but allowed him to continue, knowing that he would feel good soon.

This paid off, when Villager accidentally brushed against that special spot inside of him, and he moaned his loudest yet, a strangled cry of "Villa!" before settling down.

Villager smirked, and continued rubbing at just that spot, not really trying to work him open anymore, as he figured he was more than ready.

Toon Link couldn't handle the intense feeling for too long. "Villa, please baby stop teasing me! I'm ready." He protested.

The fun-sized mayor withdrew his fingers, and lined himself up, gripping both sides of Toon Link's hips. He began to insert himself into the tight heat, TL moaning with every bit of Villa's 6 inches being fed to him. He found himself fully sheathed in no time at all, and leaned over the blonde's back, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Oh Toonie! You are so tight and warm!" Villa praised his lover, while pulling out slowly, inserting himself back in just as slowly. Toon Link moaned with each thrust, while Villa grunted, reveling in the feeling of his lover's entrance wrapping around his member, squeezing it.

Villager quickened his pace, already losing control. Their moans blended together, accompanied by the sounds of hips slapping against buttocks, and the sloshy sounds of Villa's thrusting. Toon Link moaned more freely, kneading the comforter below him, as he was violently impaled over and over again. Finally it became too much for him, and with a uproarious cry of his lover's name, he came, spilling himself all over the sheets below him.

Villager moaned his paramour's name as well, finishing inside of him with one final thrust. The feeling of being filled by Villager's hot love was weird at first, but he quickly became used to it, and even caved in to the idea that he was aroused by it.

"Oh Toonie, I love you so much." Villager fell on top of his boyfriend in exhaustion.

"I love you too Villa." Toon Link sighed. "Now can you please pull out? I'm kind of sore now." Villager blushed, then pulled out quickly. Semen started oozing out of his lover's entrance, and he became entranced by the sight. He couldn't help but admire his handiwork.

"Hand me my pants and stuff, will you?" Toon Link was laying on his back now, trying to get used to the soreness he was experiencing in his backside.

"I would rather us sleep just like this." Toon Link blushed when Villager curled up next to him, both of them still naked. "Good night Toonie." Villager closed his eyes.

"'Night Villa." Toon Link wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, spooning him sweetly, and closed his own eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG ToonieVilla smut! Yeah, I couldn't resist. I had to do some more role reversal. Who knew that Villager could be such a good seme? Don't expect that a lot, I absolutely love TL as seme, so yeah. Anyways, sorry for not posting this in 2 weeks, I was super busy as always. We are still not done here, I have something planned for the finale, which will be the chapter after the next. It will be awesome.**

 **Review Replies**

 **WinWin101** \- Did you like Villa topping Toonie? I laughed so hard when I read your review, because I had already planned this chapter like this, if you couldn't tell by the foreshadowing in the last chapter.

 **Guest (Mother-Sins)** \- I actually am not a big fan of seme!Lucas. He just seems too innocent and shy to ever top anyone. But, that being said, I love role reversal. Paradigm got me into seme!Lucas as well. And my question about the train and the boat was me subtly asking you this question: Phantom Hourglass or Spirit Tracks? I see you chose Spirit Tracks. I actually like them both equally, but I'm not a fan of trains. So I would choose a boat any day of the week.

 **Jax-naut2.0** \- Thanks for reviewing! I actually checked out the story you mentioned, and it was pretty nice.

 **Paradigm of Writing** \- Oh, where do I start with you? I'm glad that I could arouse you I guess? LOL. And hell yeah, you give me so much inspiration without even knowing it. And about that foursome…that maybe happening. Maybe. I'm not talking about that orgy I mentioned to you already (the one with the fire emblem characters, plus a special guest. Here's a hint, he is a fellow swordsman.) Huehuehue. This next chapter will be so steamy. I hope this one aroused you even further, even though you aren't a big Toon Link fan.

 **And that is it for that. See you guys next time, for some more, How I Met Him.**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


End file.
